itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
CRS Reports - 2019
The following are the Congressional Research Service reports published in 2019 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. CRS Reports are often updated; many are updated multiple times. The links below are to the most recent version of the Report. December November October September August July June * Regulating Big Tech: Legal Implications (CRS Legal Sidebar) (updated June 17, 2019). * Liability for Content Hosts: An Overview of the Communication Decency Act's Section 230 (CRS Legal Sidebar) (June 6, 2019). May * Enforcing Federal Privacy Law--Constitutional Limitations on Private Rights of Action (CRS Legal Sidebar) (May 31, 2019). * Electronic Messaging Recordkeeping Requirements, CRS In Focus (May 21, 2019). * Digital Trade and U.S. Trade Policy (May 21, 2019). * Private Bills: Procedure in the House (updated May 15, 2019). * United States Foreign Intelligence Relationships: Background, Policy and Legal Authorities, Risks, Benefits (May 15, 2019). * The Director of National Intelligence (DNI), CRS In Focus (updated May 10, 2019). * Data Protection and Privacy Law: An Introduction, CRS In Focus (May 9, 2019). April * Intelligence Planning, Programming, Budgeting and Evaluation Process (IPPBE), CRS In Focus (updated Apr. 24, 2019). * When Does the Government Have to Disclose Private Business Information in its Possession? (CRS Legal Sidebar) (Apr. 24, 2019). * The Federal Communications Commission: Current Structure and Its Role in the Changing Telecommunications Landscape (Apr. 18, 2019). * The Net Neutrality Debate: Access to Broadband Networks (updated Apr. 15, 2019). * U.S. Military Electronic Warfare Research and Development: Recent Funding Projections (CRS Insight) (Apr. 15, 2019). * Defense Primer: Electronic Warfare (CRS In Focus) (updated Apr. 12, 2019). * "Space Force" and Related DOD Proposals: Issues for Congress (CRS In Focus) (Apr. 8, 2019). * Virtual Currencies and Money Laundering: Legal Background, Enforcement Actions, and Legislative Proposals (Apr. 3, 2019). March * Digital Trade (CRS In Focus) (updated Mar. 29, 2019). * Cybersecurity: Homeland Security Issues for the 116th Congress (CRS Insight) (Mar. 29, 2019). * Free Speech and the Regulation of Social Media Content (Mar. 27, 2019). * Defense Primer: Military Use of the Electromagnetic Spectrum (Mar. 27, 2019). * Defense Primer: U.S. Policy on Lethal Autonomous Weapon Systems (CRS In Focus) (Mar. 27, 2019). * Data Protection Law: An Overview (Mar. 25, 2019). * Access to Broadband Networks: Net Neutrality, CRS In Focus (updated March 11, 2019). * When Can Copyright Holders Sue?: Supreme Court to Resolve Circuit Split on Copyright Registration, CRS Legal Sidebar (Mar. 7, 2019). * Broadband Loan and Grant Programs in the USDA's Rural Utilities Service (updated March 1, 2019). February * Defense Primer: Electronic Warfare, CRS In Focus (Feb. 26, 2019). * Digital Services Taxes (DSTs): Policy and Economic Analysis (Feb. 25, 2019). * Mail and Wire Fraud: A Brief Overview of Federal Criminal Law (updated Feb. 11, 2019). * Mail and Wire Fraud: An Abbreviated Overview of Federal Criminal Law (updated Feb. 11, 2019). * Science and Technology Issues in the 116th Congress (Feb. 6, 2019). * The U.S. Intelligence Community: Homeland Security Issues in the 116th Congress, CRS Insight (updated Feb. 1, 2019). January * Fifth-Generation (5G) Telecommunications Technologies: Issues for Congress (Jan. 30, 2019). * Artificial Intelligence and National Security (updated Jan. 30, 2019). * The Net Neutrality Debate: Access to Broadband Networks (updated Jan. 30, 2019). * Emergency Communications: Homeland Security Issues in the 116th Congress, CRS Insight (updated Jan. 29, 2019). * Access to Broadband Networks: Net Neutrality CRS In Focus (updated Jan. 22, 2019). * The First Amendment: Categories of Speech, CRS In Focus (updated Jan. 16, 2019). * Broadband Internet Access and the Digital Divide: Federal Assistance Programs (updated Jan. 9, 2019). * Tribal Broadband: Status of Deployment and Federal Funding Programs (updated Jan. 9, 2019). * The National Institute of Standards and Technology: An Appropriations Overview (Updated Jan. 7, 2019). * Broadband Deployment: Status and Federal Programs, CRS In Focus (updated Jan. 2, 2019) (full-text). Other CRS Reports The following entries list other CRS Reports by year: • 1981 • 1985 • 1987 • 1988 • 1991 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 • 2018 Category:2019